Death's Puppet on Strings
by Shnonius
Summary: It's a terrible feeling to be alone in the cold; to be happy in one instant, and the next full of despair. It's disturbing to be alone fight alone...And die alone.


_It's a terrible feeling to be alone in the cold.  
>Where people say they understand, but really they're clueless.<br>It's frightening to think that this is only happening to you, and no one else.  
>To be happy in one instant, and the next full of despair.<br>It's disturbing to be alone fight alone..._

_And die alone._

I snuggle further into the dozens of blankets and comforters, seeking the warmth that is certainly difficult to find. It hurts to move; my joints are stiff and my nerves are on fire, causing even the slightest movements and touches from the bitter air that manages to slip past the barrier of warmth to hurt my heated flesh. It's rather annoying that the only thing audible past my heart drumming in my ears and my ragged breathing would be the familiar and unfamiliar voices, clearly talking about me as if I wasn't there. Though I can't make out the words that they are saying, I know it has something to do with my abrupt ailment.

It sucks to be sick.

If my body had any response, I would have jumped at the feeling of a hand atop the comforter where my shoulder was. I opened my eyes to realize that the light that was once on had disappeared, leaving only the telly to give off any light at all. It would have been blinding if I was looking in that direction, though, even without any bright lights my vision was impaired. Several hours of pain and tears pricking at the corner of bloodshot eyes would do that to anyone.

I hadn't realized that the hand had moved to stroke my hair until I felt it touch my skin. The feeling was rather nice, since his fingers were always so cold from the countless hours of gaming and that he was considerate enough to warm his hands before making any contact with any part of me that was visible past the blockade of blankets. I wanted to cry. Throughout the couple of decades that I've been alive, he's been the only one to show me any sort of compassion. My eyes shifted as far in his direction as they could go without upsetting my head further. I could faintly see the outline of a smile forming on his lips, though, from what I could tell, it was one of those fake ones he used when he didn't want me to worry. I bit my lip and watched in silence as he leaned closer to me.

"Just go back to sleep, love. I'll be right by your side until you wake up." He whispered before giving a kiss to my temple. I wanted to wince at how cold the feel was, but I stayed right where I was. I didn't need him to worry more about me while I'm in such a terrible state to begin with. I closed my eyes and muttered a quiet 'I love you' before I began to drift off into the darkness once more.

_It's funny how weak humans try to survive.  
>Against all odds, they fight, doing all that they can to keep their life.<br>It is all for nothing in the end, when that frail body decides to forfeit living to see another day.  
>We will wait, allowing your dreams to flow before we interfere.<br>In other words: enjoy it while you can._

__  
>My eyes tightened for a brief moment before opening to the foreign light. It was odd, to say the least; the room around me didn't seem at all familiar, and what probably scared me the most would be all the people within the room, however none of them seemed to make a single noise. I went to sit up, though the only things that seemed to stop me would be the familiar hands on my chest that forced me to stay down. It took me several minutes to actually relax, despite my body's protests.<p>

"Where am I?" My voice was hoarse and weak, clearly from the lack of use along with the phlegm in my throat. My love's eyes seemed to be glistening behind the glasses he constantly wore, though I couldn't make out what emotions were being shone with how terrible my own sight had become.

"Don't worry, love. We're just somewhere where you can be easily protected by the-" He was abruptly cut off by the nearly deafening sound of an alarm. All I managed to get out of me was a groan and a pillow over my ear, which really didn't do very much to block out the sounds. My head was throbbing at the sound, and though my eyes were now closed, I could hear several men flooding out of the room.  
>Though it seemed like an eternity of agony, the sound was shut off within a minute, and the pillow over my ear was removed, simply to be replaced by a warm breath and a whisper.<p>

"You'll be safer here. Just please, stay put. If you need anything, ask one of the guards at the nearby door, and they'll get you anything you need. Babe, I love you." With a quick kiss to my lips, he was gone. I wanted to shout to him; to ask him where he was going and what was happening, but I couldn't seem to find my own voice. I was utterly terrified. I couldn't hear anything other than the generator that seemed to be several rooms away. My eyes began to water and I buried my head into the soft pillows and blankets as a way of covering my crying. If no one could hear it, then it would be like I hadn't done it; a logic that usually seemed to work for me lately.

_Isn't it odd how humans cling to the only thing that is remotely familiar?  
>If we could, we would strip all of that away, leaving you alone to fend for yourself.<br>You would end up dying, since you are a pathetic human.  
>We bring and cause you so much pain, that you must be remotely used to it by now.<em>

_Though, when we leave, we will leave you to feel numb.  
>When we disappear, you will be forgotten by everyone, and no one will be there to save you.<em>

The sound of several gunshots could be heard from all around, causing more terror to sink deep within my gut. I couldn't stop shaking. My fever felt as though it had spiked, but I couldn't think about that at all. What if he was dead? I shook my head and got up. The men that were to be guarding my door had long since disappeared for dinner, and I sure as hell was not going to stay in one place for too long. I stood up and tugged the coat that my love had left for me the night before and slowly stumbled up the flight of stairs in an attempt to find the roof. Whatever it was that was going on would be able to see what was going on from up there without me being spotted directly.

After making it up the final flight of stairs, I shoved the door open with my shoulder and nearly fell onto my face from the remaining momentum. I tugged my coat around me tighter to keep myself warm. The constant gunshots were adding to the already-present headache, but it went unnoticed as the sight around me became rather clear. My eyes had adjusted long ago, and now looking at the bloodshed below made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't understand why they were fighting to begin with, and what this had to do with me, but it was more than terrible to watch several people become gruesome corpses in a matter of seconds.

I must have been standing there for a long while, because I was pulled out of my musings when four or five guards appeared and looked at me with suspicious glances. After a while, they shrugged, and one of them gave me a gun, saying that I would need it if I was all the way up here. I nodded slowly and they left, leaving me up on the roof alone once more.

The gun was instantly forgotten on the ground beside me as I watched the events play out below. I had managed to spot Matt below me as a sniper. I was inwardly glad that he wasn't down on the field like most of the other men, but I still wasn't very happy that he was among the ones fighting.

It couldn't have been longer than an hour before I heard a cuss below me, followed by the faint sound of shuffling. I had managed to hear the words 'out of bullets,' so I picked up the gun and clicked it to safety before calling down to him. When he looked up, his eyes were wide. He was probably furious that I hadn't followed his orders, though I had never really listened to anything he had ordered me to do, so I held the gun off the side and he instantly held his hands out. The dropped gun was easily caught, along with the package of bullets I had obtained and went right back to what he was doing. He was probably ticked that I was there, but he wouldn't do anything to help if it meant the enemy was going to infiltrate the fortress.

Night had eventually fallen, and it seemed as though the raid had slowed to a stop, and most of the people below had retreated into the building to rest. I was currently resting on the railing as my boyfriend walked up onto the roof. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me, his food tray placed in front of me, which I immediately shifted back to him with a loud screech of metal grating against the stone. He frowned and ate his fill. After a moment of silence, he looked at me with slightly dulled eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice was rough, and I cringed at the sound of it. I didn't reply, however. Instead, I simply placed my head against his shoulder and breathed a sigh and stared at the ground in front of us. I could tell he had already closed his eyes. He seemed rather relaxed at the moment, as if there wasn't a war going on around us as well as me being the target. I still didn't understand, but I didn't ask. After all, it would all be explained to me at some point.

After a while, a tiny 'thwmp' sound could be heard from behind me, along with a jolt from Matt. I shifted slightly to see what exactly that sound was, and I instantly froze at the sight of blood. There hadn't really been a gun shot, but there was almost no doubt that it was a bullet that had gotten him in the back. I watched in horror as several other bullet holes were created from behind, staining the bricks with blood. I watched his eyes once the shower of bullets had died down. I had kissed his forehead and whispered an 'I love you' as his eyes began to lose its previous light. I choked back a sob and wrapped my arms around him. He wasn't supposed to die like this. Not today, or anytime soon. I could feel my heart breaking, and it was probably the most painful feeling I have ever had.

I would have been lying if I didn't say that I didn't react at the feeling of a gun at the back of my head. My body had completely tensed at the feel of it, and all I could think about was joining with the one that I loved in a moment, so I held the lifeless body tighter in my arms as the gun was shoved farther against my skull. I waited for the snap, and I waited for the bullet, but it never came. It had felt like an eternity before anything was said or done. But when it was, Matt was ripped from my arms and thrown off the side of the building as I was handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged. I felt the warm tears escape past the dark fabric as a light 'thud' could be heard seconds later. I was thrown over a shoulder and was taken away by some unknown being. I was probably going to be tortured, if I was the one they were looking for. As I slowly began to slip back into the world of the unconscious, I could feel my hopes slowly drain away from me.

* * *

><p>Yepp…This is kind of a dream that I had, and put it into context with Matt and Mello. Obviously, if I place this with Death Note, then I own nothing. Sorry that it's a little suckish, but it was written late at night. Anyway. Read, comment, enjoy!<p> 


End file.
